


You Plus Me Is Bad News

by owlswithbutts



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompts, damimaps - Freeform, here lies all my hopes and dreams, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlswithbutts/pseuds/owlswithbutts
Summary: Prompts and drabbles centered mainly on DamiMaps.





	1. Really I Mean Really

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like DamiMaps didn't have enough fics so what better way to help than to actually write some? This first one is only around 500 words, but I promise next one will be much longer. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "You're staring again."

Maps knows he's staring, again.

He snuck in during the weekend when the others in the Detective Club had plans and she didn't want to be alone. So, of course, she called Damian and complained and he groaned and jumped on his motorcycle. "But we're doing homework together," he had told her as soon as he climbed in from the window and she audibly gasped.

"What?! The great Damian Wayne has _homework_?!" She gasped again, dramatically putting a hand on her heart. He wasn't amused and simply ignored her.

"Unfortunately yes. Now, please clean up this mess so we can get started." He was referring to the piles of paper and pencil shavings that littered her dorm room floor.

And now here they were, on the ground doing homework together. He had just shown her how to do a rather difficult math problem and she finally understood it. Now Maps was speeding through her homework when she sensed him staring at her while she worked. During the beginning of their relationship, she would find it weird and kind of unsettling. But over time she found it cute and protective, so now she usually doesn't mind. However, when she catches him in the act, that's a different story. After finishing her last problem, she looks up to catch his gaze and smile, only for him to look down at the last possible millisecond and act like nothing happened. She frowned.

"Damian."

"Hm."

"You did it again."

"I did what again?" He asked, rather too innocently and ignored her gaze. But Maps knew him better than he knew himself and whacked him on the head with paper.

"Gah! Maps! What was that for?!"

"Damian Wayne I know for a fact that you were staring at me!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

He rolled his eyes. "This again, Maps?" He tutted, shaking his head and turned over his paper to work on the back. Maps snatched his paper away, finally meeting his gaze when he looked at her to protest, but then stopped himself and cracked a smile. Her cheeks were red and puffed up and he swore to god she was trying to do an impression of him because her eyebrows were furrowed almost the way he did it. In other words, he found Maps really cute right about now.

He opened his mouth to say _You look absolutely adorable right now_ but what came out instead was "Stop, you're wrinkling up the paper!" Maps smirked and brought the right edge corner to her mouth and licked. Damian's face went from adoration to horrification.

"WHY ARE YOU SO DISGUSTING?!" He yelled and snatched the paper back. She took it as a victory and smirked.

"Now we're even." Maps looked back down and continued her work. Damian sat dumbfounded and stared at her. She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"Damian." That shook him out of his trance and he blinked.

"Yeah?"

"You're staring again."


	2. Colour In Your Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Damian's entire life, all he saw was gray. It was normal, that's what happened to everyone. But one day when he held hands with a very odd girl, he no longer saw everything gray. Because when you touch your soulmate, your world gradually turns to color.  
> Words: 700 - 800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post I saw.  
> I meant to post a longer one, but it was taking too long to finish. So here's another short one, I'm hoping to post the longer one soon, but I've already started on a Christmas special. Hopefully the longer one can be a New Years gift?

There comes a time when a child asks their parent what happened the moment their world turned to color. Damian was no exception. He had previously asked his mother when he was younger, but she simply smiled and shook her head, replying: "I've yet to meet my soulmate, my darling."

It was sudden when he asked his father if his world was colored. It was on their way back from patrol in the Batmobile and the usual comfortable quiet was what filled the air.

"Father," Damian suddenly spoke up, head down to look at his hands. Bruce responded with a gruff hum.

"Is your world in color?" He turned to look at his father, who had the same poker face he always had, but Damian swore he saw a hint of a smile.

"Yes," was his only response. This prompted more questions.

"When? When did you acquire it?"

"Some time ago."

"With who?!"

"Where is this coming from?" Bruce drove past the secret entrance and into the Cave, where Alfred stood with sandwiches.

"I didn't know it was forbidden to ask questions, Father," Damian jumped out of the vehicle and approached the butler.

"How was your night, Master Damian?" Alfred gave him the food.

"It would be _better_ if my father answered my question,” the boy hastily took a bite of the sandwich before peeling off his mask.

“What’s got you so worked up about Color, Damian?” Bruce asked, (surprisingly) genuinely concerned. “If you’re worried you won’t ever get to see the world in color, you have to remember you’re only 14.”

Damian growled. “You make it seem like I’m a child.”

“You _are_ my child,” Bruce said as he watched his son walk up the stairs to the manor, somewhat confused by the sudden bombardment of questions about Color.

As Damian brushed his teeth he couldn’t help but see how _blue_ his eyes were, It was almost hypnotizing. His toothbrush was as red as blood, he found out, and his towel behind him was a dull green.

Everything was weird. Is this how a good percent of the human population saw their world? Weird and confusing? Apparently so.

It was earlier during the week when he was still an enrolled student at Gotham Academy. He encountered a very unusual girl named Maps, which he found odd for a parent to name their child, but later on found out her true name. He’d been practicing his training at the school cemetery when he noticed Mia Mizoguchi sitting close by. Of course he ignored her. But it was when something, some force, had pulled them to each other and he had no choice but to acknowledge her existence. And as soon as their hands intertwined with each other, he noticed how odd her eyes looked. Odd as in, _it wasn’t gray_.

He’s pretty sure she’s experiencing the same thing because her not-grey eyes grew wide as it stared at his. She pointed to them.

“Your eyes-!” She said in a gasp.

He was prompted to point at her’s. “And yours!” He tried to let go of her hand, but then found out _he couldn’t_.

“What are you _doing_? Let go of my hand, child, or I’ll be forced to-”

“I can’t! They’re _stuck_ together! By the magic of my quill!”

He pointed an accusing finger at her, clearly not convinced. “ _Magic_ ? _Ttt_. I don’t think so. What did you do?!”

She held up her quill as a desperate proof. “I wrote your name down with mine in a book and-” Thus an unexpected adventure was born. However with every minute he held hands with her, his world started to become even more odd, and it kind of hurt his eyes. He knew the sky was blue, so when he looked up he didn’t realize it would look like _that_ . The grass was _green_ and dirt was _brown_.

So _that’s_ what brown looked like. It looked like her eyes. And dirt.

After the whole shenanigan, and after getting himself expelled from the school, he heard his name being called down the hall and turned to see her out of breath, hair disheveled, and _eyes still brown_.

“Please tell me you see it too,” Maps said, still out of breath.

“See what? Color?” She nodded.

“What color are my eyes? Because yours are blue, very very blue,” She said, taking a step closer to examine them closer. He lets her and takes a look at her’s too before speaking.

“Your eyes are dirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: High On Humans by Oh Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Also: Each chapter title is a song or lyrics to a song, I probably put on repeat whilst writing. And at the end of each chapter, I'll do that honors of sharing to you the song.  
> Chapter song: 200% - AKMU


End file.
